Classifications of Being
The Classifications of Being is a chart in which species and various life-forms are categorized. Divine Divine beings are generally known as 'gods' or 'goddesses' (deities). Divine beings often possess extraordinary power Celestial Beings that Angels Djinn Infernal Infernals are generally malevolent creatures associated with Hell and the Source. *Demons (Generic term for beings native to Hell) *Devils *Archdemons (Prominent figures in demonic heirarchy) *Hellions *Leviathan (Powerful brutes forged from pure hellfire) *Hellbeasts Hellgods While not 'gods' entirely, Hellgods are supreme infernal beings, usually demons, with power resembling that of a deity. Spirit Incorporeal/immaterial beings *Ghosts *Dark Entities *Poltergeists *Veela *Banshee *Daeva *Boggart Human Catch-all term for the sentient beings of the Homo genus. Dominiant species of the planet Earth (origins) Mortals (Homo Sapiens Sapiens) Maegi (Homo Magus) Mutants (Homo Superior) Therianthropes Therianthropes (also called Shifters or Shapeshifters) are human species born with a genetic trait that allows them to take the form of various forms of animals. Atlanteans (Homo Mermanus) Eternals The Eternals are an evolutionary species of immortal humans that were often confused as gods, angels, or others because of their vast strength and psionic abilities. Lycanthropes Amazons Group of warrior women granted immortality by the Greek Gods. They reside on a hidden isle on Earth, Themyscira. Alien Extraterrestrial life-forms Mystical Non-human organisms with inherent mystical properties having been born from pure-magic Humanoid Innate Powers *Faeries *Pixies *Elves *Paladin *Merfolk *Maenads *Nymphs *Sirens *Leprechauns *Sprites *Gorgons No Powers *Neyaphem *Cheyarafim *Trolls *Giants *Goblins *Hobgoblins *Drows *Brownies *Centaurs *Cyclopes *Ogres *Sphinxes *Dwarves *Driders *Harpies *Satyrs *Fauns *Minotaurs Beasts Magical animals *Pegasi *Unicorns *Gryphon *Thestral *Basilisk *Thunderbirds Changeling Changelings are magical creatures that can transform between two forms usually a humanoid and animal like. *Loup Garou *Kitsune *Selkies *Dragons *Phoenix Entities Mystical entities are sentient mystical life forms that have no true form and do not belong to a particular species. *Familiars *Genies *Elementals *Istari Undead Beings inbetween life and death Examples: *Zombies *Mummies *Ghouls Artificial Synthetic organisms not created through *Golems *Robots Hybrid Organisms comprised of two or more seperate specie. Hybrids are distinguished by two different categories; Crossbreeds and Half-breeds Crossbreeds Half-Breeds #Demi-God: Offspring of a divine being and human. #Nephilim: Offspring of one celestial being and one human parent. Angels are the most common of celestial beings to produce half-breed offspring. #Rephaim: Offspring of one infernal being and one human parent. The most common of rephaim are those with a demon parent and one mortal parent, but some other infernal species have been known to interbreed with humans. #Halflings: Generic term for the hybrid offspring of a mystical being and human. #*Half-Fae #*Half Elves #Alien/Human: Offspring of an alien and human Other examples of half-breeds *Dhamphir: Offspring of a vampire and human *Cambion: Offspring of a human and a succubus/incubi Mixed-Breeds Mixed breeds occur when two races of a similar species produce an offspring. Examples include the offspring of two different mystical species (Faerie/Elf combination). Monster Cursed Type 1 *Gremlins *Imps Type 2 *Bunyip *Vetala *Aswang Type 3 *Skinwalkers *Chupacabra *Strigoi *Yeti *Kappa Type 4 *Vampires *Succubi/Incubi *Gorgons *Kanima *Manticore Type 5 *Cherufe *Lamia *Wyvern *Behemoth *Chimera *Cerberus Category:Species Category:Supernatural